The present invention is directed to a binder, notebook or portfolio having a retaining mechanism, and more particularly to a binder, notebook or portfolio having a retaining mechanism located on an outer surface thereof.
Binders, portfolios, notebooks and the like are often used by businesses, students, etc. in order to store loose items and provide a convenient carrying device. However, many existing binders, portfolios or notebooks may have limited storage surface and may in particular lack storage space on an outer space of the binder.
The present invention is a binder, notebook or portfolio with a retaining mechanism located on an outer surface thereof. In particular, the retaining mechanism may include a pair of opposed panels pivotally coupled to the outer surface thereof, the panels being releasably attachable together. In one embodiment, the invention is a binder, notebook or portfolio including a body having a front cover and a rear cover pivotally joined together and a retaining mechanism located on an outer surface of the body. The retaining mechanism includes a pair of panels coupled to the body, the panels being releasably attachable together.
In another embodiment, the invention is a binder, notebook or portfolio including a body having a front cover and a rear cover pivotally joined together and a retaining mechanism located on an outer surface the body. The retaining mechanism includes a pair of panels pivotally coupled to the body such that loose components can be located between the panels and the outer surface.